OFADM: Operational Results and New Directives 01/10/578AER
DIRECTED TO: CHANCELLERY; IMPERIAL OFFICE; DEP. OF DEFENCE; ADMIRAL SADAYOSHI YAMADA; MILITARY PRESS ASSOCIATION (REPORTS ONLY) Issued by: FADM P. de Villeneuve Issued in year: 578AER; on date: 1 October Classification: Intended recipients and those deemed fit to read by said recipients. SUBJECT: CONCLUSION OF OPERATION HIDE-AND-SEEK MESSAGE: Be pleased to inform the aforementioned recipients on the final results of the southern theater's main naval campaign, Operation Hide-and-Seek. With the convoy travel routes secured, it was imperative for the Allied fleets in the South to take more active steps towards regaining Dominance in the southern waters. For several weeks, several skirmishes took place between Allied and RF vessels with no particular side taking the upper hand -- roughly equal losses on both sides. With the invasion of Gelakkar Island under full motion with the directives of Operation Lance; the Red Federation planned to reinforce local forces to retake the island, for this -- troops would have to be transported. The Red Army requested assistance from Admiral Ivan Asikov, the Commander in charge of the RF fleet in the South. Admiral Asikov provided 11 large transport ships to carry the remaining 7000 troops from the 75th Infantry Division, their ammunition, food, and heavy equipment from the FUC to Gelakkar Island. Asikov provided a warship support of two battleships, 4 frigates and 4 destroyers under the command of recently promoted Vice Admiral Semen Lobov. Allied intelligence quickly learned that the Red Federation were preparing to land in northern Gelakkar near the city of Flateyri to reinforce Gelakkar forces. Therefore, the Southern Theater Command sent Task Force 68, a large reinforcement and and resupply convoy carrying Marines, ammunition, food protected by two task groups commanded by Rear Admirals Norman Callaghan and Daniel J. Scott of 1 battleship, 3 heavycruisers, 4 light cruisers and 8 destroyers. Allied reconnaissance aircraft spotted the approach of Asikov's bombardment force and passed a warning to the Allied command which in turn detached all usable combat ships under Callaghan to protect the landing force. Around 01:30 on 25 September, Task Force 69 intercepted Admirak Isakov's bombardment group between Gelakkar Island and the FUC which then engaged in unusually close quarter fire. In the resulting melee, Callaghan's warships sank or severely damaged all but one battleship and one destroyer in Isakov's force -- Callaghan was killed during the assault. 7 out 11 transports were hunt down soon thereafter as they retreated north, causing the death or capture of over 3000 Red soldiers. When the declaration of capitulation was announced from the government of the Democratic People's Republic of Gelakkar Island, the 2nd Red Fleet was on the process of an organised retreat from the southern theater towards the FUC and Kaarnor. Southern Theater Command ordered for an orderly chase with our capital ships and aircraft to chip away at the retreating fleets which could not feasibly mount an efficient defence or counter-offensive on Allied vessels. The chase resulted in considerable success for Allied forces, heavily damaging Red-class aircraft carrier RFS Aurora and sinking 11 warships -- including Project-26 battleship RFS Stakinovskyi. Regained Allied advantage in the area requires immediate action to capitalise on our current momentum, hence I put forth the following directives for approval of the Defence Council; CAMPAIGN: OPERATION VALKYRIE ORDER NR.: 298993IF DIRECTIVES: DIRECTIVE A: The 2nd Fleet is to expand the southern theater, and primarily relocate towards the north-east -- including the seas around the FUC, South Kaarnor and the Sea of Bassar. DIRECTIVE B: The 2nd Fleet shall continue with many of it's former Directives relating to convoy protection within the scheme of Operation Valkyrie. DIRECTIVE C: The 2nd Fleet is to begin offensive operations near the FUC to secure the sufficient supplies and prevent any incursions into Falleen seas or territories such as Hastiga. DIRECTIVE D: A naval taskforce is to be prepared for an amphibious invasion into the FUC, to be carried out by Marines, Special Forces and Army Detachments. DIRECTIVE E: Admiral Sadayoshi Yamada is to be appointed as Commander of Operation Valkyrie and it's assets in the Southern Theater -- effectively replacing the Fleet Admiral who will take a less direct role in individual campaigns. Godspeed. OFFICE OF THE FLEET ADMIRAL Category:Historical Battles